


Endings

by isabeau



Series: Galaxy Quest Drabbles [1]
Category: Galaxy Quest (1999)
Genre: Drabble, Galaxy Quest TJC, Gen, Inevitable Reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/isabeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endings are always hard.  Some are harder than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox/gifts).



When _Galaxy Quest: The Journey Continues_ inevitably films its last episode, Alex practically throws a fit, but not for the reasons that made up the totally unofficial betting pool.

Gwen, at one point, says that the show really couldn't have gone on; they'd run out of stories worth telling, and seven years is a good run. "And anyway, we blew up Earth. And the ship."

"But that's the POINT," Alex yells. "What will they THINK? Mathesar, I mean, and the others. Who are so bloody LITERAL."

"...shit," Gwen says.

(The reboot, years later, changes the ending to an alternate universes.)


End file.
